Fortnight
by VenusHalation
Summary: [Fics do Mês VênusxKunzite] Série de drabbles, ficlets e one shots sem ligação nenhuma inspirados por temas diários alternados por 15 dias do mês de outubro.
1. Castelos

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, tô usando emprestado e blá. Vocês já sabem._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a primeira pra quinzena VK 2016! 3 Fics que vão ser postadas em dias alternados do mês de outubro com temas diferentes. s2_**

* * *

 ** _Tema 1: Castelos_**

 ** _Pirâmides_**

Venus olhou a edificação de pedras assimétricas. Podia dizer que era algo rústico, mas era tão peculiar que não fazia muito sentido chamar de antiquado, velho ou descuidado. Eram só grandes pedras empilhadas que formavam o que os terráqueos chamavam de "pirâmide" e pra tecnologia primitiva deles, já era um grande feito.

\- Então, majestoso, não é? – Kunzite olhava para cima, fazendo sombra com as mãos acima dos olhos.

\- Peculiar para um castelo – ela riu.

\- Não é um castelo, é uma pirâmide.

\- E que diferença faz? – Ela deu de ombros – não é aí que vivem os governantes?

\- Não exatamente... Eles meio que não vivem.

\- Meio que... Espera, essa... Coisa é tipo um túmulo? Terráqueos constroem um castelo para colocar gente morta? – Para Venus, era um pouco absurdo pensar desse jeito.

\- É um costume dos grandes governantes de uma parte do meu reino. – Kunzite olhou para ela, uma guerreira de poder surreal, admirada com uma pirâmide antiga – Os faraós, como são chamados, constroem as pirâmides para o seu descanso eterno, esperando o dia que retornarão à vida. Com eles, também são colocados na pirâmide seus pertences como jóias, animais e até seus escravos e esposas.

\- Espera... Você está me dizendo que... Quando o tal "faraó" morre, pessoas são colocadas vivas dentro desses castelos fechados e claustrofóbicos?

\- Sim... – Não conseguiu conter o riso fácil.

\- E vocês permitem que isso aconteça? Parece horrível!

\- Bom, você abriu mão da sua vida por uma governante e eu também, não é como se fosse tão estranho assim.

\- Nós estamos vivos!

\- Nós podemos morrer a qualquer momento por Endymion ou Serenity e faríamos com orgulho, que diferença faz?

\- Morreríamos para mantê-los vivos, não é óbvio? – Ela cruzou os braços.

\- Na visão deles, eles também manterão o faraó vivo e eles mesmos – olhou para a parceira como se fosse muito óbvio.

\- Mas é absurdo, por qual motivo vocês deixariam isso acontecer? As pessoas devem morrer de fome e sede, é tão cruel!

– Não podemos, pela lei, interferir em qualquer manifestação cultural do planeta.

\- Mas as pessoas estão morrendo!

\- E desenvolvendo novas formas de manifestar-se, imagine um planeta homogêneo, qual seria a graça?

\- Vênus é homogêneo e nossos habitantes sabem da nossa existência.

\- Seus habitantes vivem em um único núcleo em um reino que flutua acima do planeta com um único castelo.

\- Bom... Pelo menos ninguém usa o castelo de caixa mortuária, pelo menos, não inteiro.

\- O que te incomoda, além das pessoas mortas, é o uso do "castelo" como túmulo?

\- Bom... É. – Venus admitiu se sentindo um pouco derrotada. – Tantas pessoas sem ter onde morar, né?

\- Certo então... – Kunzite segurou-a pelas mãos. – Da próxima vez, vou levá-la ao meu palácio, na Arábia.

\- Seu palácio particular, por acaso, é feito para mortos? – caçoou.

\- Algumas partes, sim, mas receio que em minha terra natal os jardins e tigres-de-bengala sejam mais interessantes.

\- Tigres-de-bengala?

\- São grandes felinos que temos como animais de estimação.

\- Parece divertido – ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do homem. – Mas você sabe que Artêmis ficará enciumado, não é?

\- Talvez não, meus gatinhos falam bem menos e não são tão inteligentes.

\- Hm... – a loira balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Já gostei, quando vamos visitar esse castelo?

\- Amanhã?

\- Pode ser, daí você mostra seus aposentos particulares nesse tal de "palácio". – Puxou Kunzite para um beijo longo.

* * *

 **N/A: TÔ BEM ATRASADA. Não MIMMATEM.  
Gente, tô escrevendo coisas na faculdade, trabalhei igual uma doida no fds e, pra completar, tá chovendo, eu moro na roça e falta luz s/2**

 **Então, assim, as primeiras fics vão sair meio bosta pq eu quase não escrevi esse ano T_T  
Mas vou tentar caprichar, porém, botar em dia os atrasos e talz (importante).  
No mais é isso. BJS.  
Se quiserem ler mais fics desse mês mara vão lá nos perfis das maravilhosas: Ayashi Purple e Pandora Imperatrix s2**


	2. Silêncio

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, tô usando emprestado e blá. Vocês já sabem._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a primeira pra quinzena VK 2016! 3 Fics que vão ser postadas em dias alternados do mês de outubro com temas diferentes. s2_**

* * *

 _Tema 2: Silêncio_

 **Perfeita Simetria**

 _"_ _Toda noite de insônia_ _eu penso em te escrever_ _, pra dizer que o teu silêncio me agride e não me agrada ser um calendário do ano passado."_

Havia acontecido ali há cerca de um ano. Minako entrou nos aposentos do rei Endymion e recebeu a pedra rosada e translúcida das mãos do próprio e, sem que ele precisasse dizer uma só palavra, ela compreendia exatamente do que se tratava.

O soberano do reino de cristal lhe fez uma única súplica naquele dia:

"Ele se recusa a vir, talvez se você falar com ele..."

Relutante ela tentou. Não porque ela tinha algum tipo de compaixão por Endymion, – na verdade, nunca se aproximou ou teve afeição muito grande dele – mas por ela mesma. Porque ela tinha milhões de perguntas a fazer e muita coisa a dizer também.

No início foi tudo muito estranho, ela entrava na sala do rei sozinha, abria a caixa, cumprimentava os vultos fantasmagóricos de 3 shitennous em estado de semivida, tirava a pedra rosada de lá, ia para um anexo reservado da sala, colova o objeto sobre a mesa e tratava a pedra com a estranheza de conversar com um objeto qualquer. Quer dizer, era meio louco conversar com uma pedra, era como falar com uma... Pedra.

Depois de uma semana ela explodiu com Endymion e disse que não tentaria mais, que era loucura, que Kunzite era louco e não seria pra ela que ele apareceria. O rei entendeu, mas ela...

Venus tinha essa fama de ser um pouco teimosa e ela mesma, às vezes, não aguentava. Por mais que ela dissesse a si mesma que tinha desistido, bem, ela não tinha. Claro que ela não visitava a maldita pedra "vazia" todos os dias, mas só algumas vezes, para ter certeza de que ele havia mudado de ideia.

Depois de um tempo já não era tão estranho. Ela contava sobre seu trabalho, projetos e falava sobre o passado. Inclusive, falava até demais sobre o passado, numa esperança inconsciente de que ele se sentiria tocado a sair dali e, pelo menos, dizer que estava acabado, que já era, que era impossível.

Um ano depois, no mesmo dia 2 de outubro ela estava naquela sala. Repetindo as mesmas histórias para as paredes e para pedra inerte, ao fim de uma delas – uma que falava sobre uma fuga inesperada da princesa para enganá-los – ela suspirou. A pedra refletia as luzes da sala, como um objeto comum, mais uma vez ela, olhava esperançosa, mas tudo estava em um completo silêncio.

 _"_ _Ao tempo em que nada nos dividia, havia motivo pra tudo e tudo era motivo pra mais. Era perfeita simetria, éramos duas metades iguais."_

* * *

 **N/A: Enquanto a fic. anterior tinha 50 mil diálogos, essa tem absolutamente nada.  
É... a Vida :v**


	3. Cantarolar

**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon não me pertence, tô usando emprestado e blá. Vocês já sabem._**

 ** _Essa fic. é a primeira pra quinzena VK 2016! 3 Fics que vão ser postadas em dias alternados do mês de outubro com temas diferentes. s2_**

* * *

 _Tema 3: Música_

 **Cantarolar**

Kunzite era muito silencioso.

O general tinha apreço por locais onde o silêncio prevalecia: Sua sala, os corredores do castelo, seu quarto e os jardins pessoais da guarda guardavam essa monotonia que ele crescera apreciando. Pelo menos costumavam guardar, até a princesa lunar chegar.

Quando a guardiã venusiana descia da lua com a princesa, Kunzite era instruído a levá-la com ele. Então, ela ficava esperando com ele e, visivelmente entediada pelo silêncio absurdo, ela cantarolava.

A música era sempre a mesma, uma melodia desconhecida para ele. Por meses, quando Venus estava presente, ele escutava a voz da guardiã cantarolar baixinho. Quando ela não estava, ele mesmo cantarolava, embora não fosse tão afinado. A canção passou a fazer parte de todo lugar: Sua sala, os corredores do castelo, seu quarto e os jardins pessoais da guarda.

Kunzite era muito silencioso, mas aprendeu a amar aquela música também.

* * *

 ** _N/A: O cão arrependido  
Volta o cão arrependido, com suas orelhas tão fartas, o seu osso roído e com o rabo entre as patas. (o verso é repetido 44 vezes)  
*cof cof* Bom, geit, vamo lá: eu tô devendo isso desde outubro e eu vou escrever tudo que falta pq... EU TÔ DE FÉRIAS!  
Esse semestre foi um dos mais pesados da minha vida, sem brinks. Por um min, eu achei que fosse surtar.  
Bom, pelo menos eu aprendi que não rola de abraçar o mundo e larguei algumas coisas (uma delas foi a Escola de Música s/2).  
Enfim, não quero que o fim da fic fique maior que a fic em si HSAUhsuaHSUhsuA... Vamo que vamo \o/_**


End file.
